Perseus Jackson, the Thirteenth Olympian
by FistedZeus
Summary: What if Percy Jackson accepted godhood at the end of the Last Olympian? How would've things been different? This is an AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN Note: This is my first story and I'm not the best writer, so please don't judge too harshly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own this plot and any OCs I make.**

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. My name echoed around the chamber.

All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. Everyone's eyes were on me- all the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the nature spirits, and the hunters of Artemis. I walked into the middle of the throne room. Hestia smiled at me reassuringly. She was in the form of a girl now, and she seemed happy and content to be sitting by her fire again. Her smile gave me courage to keep walking.

First I bowed to Zeus. Then I knelt at my father's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said.

I stood uneasily.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still don't like me, but not a single one protested.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

I hesitated. "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods haven't bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson, if you wish it, you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying."

I stared at him, stunned. "Um...a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "that means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming for more. I like this idea."

"I approve of this as well," Athena said.

I glanced back. Annabeth was smirking at me, as if trying to say come on seaweed brain, accept it. I flashed back to two years ago, when Annabeth took the pledge of Artemis and became a hunter.

I thought about the Three Fates, and the way I'd seen my life flash by. I could avoid all that. No aging, no death, no body in the grave. I could be a teenager forever, in top condition, powerful, and immortal. I could have power and eternal life.

I was thinking all that and a couple minutes passed by. Finally Zeus cleared his throat. I looked up and said, "I accept your offer to become a god."

All the Olympians in the throne room started chanting in Ancient Greek and bright lines of light were coming off of them. Suddenly I felt excruciating pain. As soon as it came, it left. I felt immense power, and amazing. "Zeus, what are my titles and domains?"

Before he could answer, three bright lights flashed in the throne room. When the light disappeared it revealed the Three Fates. They all said in unison, "All hail Perseus Jackson, god of time, loyalty, tides, waves, warfare, weapons, intelligence, male beauty, and heroes. The thirteenth Olympian." And as suddenly as they appeared, they left.

I looked around the room and saw all the demigods, Cyclopes, nature spirits, and the hunters of Artemis bowing to me. "All rise," I told them. "Don't bow to me, I am still the same person and your friend. Nothing's ever going to change that."

They all rose. Zeus looked at me and said, "Perseus, your throne shall be between Ares and Athena."

After he got done announcing that, the thrones of Ares and Athena separated and another throne appeared between them. The base and back of it is a sea green color while the arm rests are golden. On the back and base of it there are hourglasses and clocks, guns and swords, books and scrolls, and waves decorating the surface.

I walked over to my throne and sat on it. Immediately I felt even more power, and in complete control of my domains. I could tell you all the wars that's going on in the world, I could hear all the prayers from heroes all over the world, and I could tell you almost every fact in the world(intelligence domain.)

Zeus bellowed out, "Council dismissed! Time to celebrate our victory!" And with that Zeus snapped his fingers and in the middle of the throne room the was a dancing floor with tables and a DJ table of to the sides and a buffet that had every food imaginable on it. Every one in the room was out of their armor and in partying clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own this plot and any OCs I make.**

**Recap:**

I walked over to my throne and sat on it. Immediately I felt even more power, and in complete control of my domains. I could tell you all the wars that's going on in the world, I could hear all the prayers from heroes all over the world, and I could tell you almost every fact in the world(intelligence domain.)

Zeus bellowed out, "Council dismissed! Time to celebrate our victory!" And with that Zeus snapped his fingers and in the middle of the throne room the was a dancing floor with tables and a DJ table of to the sides and a buffet that had every food imaginable on it. Every one in the room was out of their armor and in partying clothes.**  
_**

Tonight the victory celebration has been tiring. I've been very popular with the ladies, I've danced with just about every goddess and female demigod out there. And quite a few nature spirits. I was just about to leave to go to my father's palace to sleep until I get my own palace when I got cornered by Aphrodite.

"Hey Percy, wanna come back to my palace?" She purred seductively while rubbing her hand against my chest.

"Um, we-well I-I wa-was about t-to g-go t-t-to m-my fath-father's p-place," I somehow stuttered out.

"Well we can go back to my palace, have some fun, then you can go to your father's place. So whatta you say?" She persisted.

"N-n-n-no th-than-thanks." Stupid stutter, I thought.

"O-o-ok." She mocked me before she left me.

**Linebreak: Time skip to 3 days from Percy being made a god**  
** Throne Room on Olympus**  
** Percy's first council meeting**

"So we need to decide who will teach Perseus how to control his godly powers, then also someone to train him in his domains." Zeus started the Council meeting with.

"I will help him with his godly power," Demeter suggested._  
_

_Why would she want to help me? Why couldn't Apollo or Hermes help me? Ugh, I swear if she nags at me I'm going to freeze her in time. I don't care if I die trying._

"All in favor?" Zeus asked

Artemis, Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Hera, Hephaestus, and Athena all raised their hands.

"Ok, now that that problem's been fixed, who's going to help him with his domains?" Zeus asked.

Hera said, "I think that Athena should be in charge of his intelligence domain, Poseidon with his water domains, Ares with the weapons domain, and both Ares and Athena both with the warfare domain."

"All in favor?" Zeus asked.

All of the Olympians raised their hands except for Zeus.

"Now what about the time domain?" Asked Athena.

"Hmm, is there any way we could try to summon Lord Chronus?" Asked Hera.

"Yes, but it can only be done whenever the date and time is in sync. Meaning whenever the numbers are the same. Like December 12, 2012 at 12:12." Athena stated.

"Ok, now that those matters are situated, lets talk about the Pact of the Big Three." Zeus demanded.

"First we need to summon Hades." Poseidon said.

"Agreed," Zeus agreed. "Hermes, go fetch my older brother."

"Yes father," Hermes said.

_I started thinking, why do both Ares and Athena need to train me in my warfare domain?_ I asked, "Zeus, why do I need both Athena and Ares to train me in warfare?"

He looked up and said, "Because Athena is the goddess of battle strategy and Ares is the god of war. Both of which fall under warfare."

_Hmm, that's interesting to know_. "So does that mean Ares has to ask me before he starts a war since my position is higher than his?" I asked.

"Yes," Zeus started and gave me an evil smirk "But only if you beat him in a one on one fight,"

"Ok, that shouldn't be that hard, I mean I beat him when I was 12 and wasn't a god." I said then smirked.

All the gods and goddesses laughed at that except Ares.

"After this Council meeting is over, there will be a fight between Ares and Perseus in the arena at Camp Half-Blood." Zeus announced.

Right after he announced that Hades and Hermes flashed in. Hermes sat in his throne while Hades stood and asked, "Why did you ask for me, brother." He spat the last word out.

"Because I'm calling the Pact of the Big Three off. It's not like it did us any good anyway" He declared.

"Actually, you and Poseidon are the ones who broke it, not me. I never had any kids after we swore the oath." Hades said while smirking.

"True brother." Poseidon said.

"Zeus, I have a proposition to make." I said.

"What would that be, Perseus?" Zeus asked

"Why don't we give Hestia her throne back, and finally welcome Hades to Olympus as an Olympian? They is just as deserving to a throne as you, if not more, as they are older." I stated

"I WILL NOT HAVE HADES ON THIS COUNCIL!" Zeus yelled mightily.

"And why is that? Is it because you're scared he's more powerful than you, or is it that you're jealous of him, or is it that you're scared he'll become king?" I asked.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY IN MY THRONE ROOM!" He thundered. "HE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!"

"So give him a throne here as an Olympian, there can't be any harm done, besides to your pride that is." I stated boldly.

"Fine, we'll put it up for a vote. Who agrees with Perseus that Hades and Hestia should have a throne here on Olympus?"

Mine, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, Hera, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Demeter all raised our hands.

"Fine, I, Zeus King of the gods, accept Hades and Hestia as Olympians." He proclaimed.

"Now let me go kick that punks ass!" Ares yelled.

**A/N Hey guys, I was so glad my story has already gained some popularity so I'm giving y'all an update. I'm sorry if it's kinda boring. But next chapter will be the fight between Ares and Percy! Also, there's a poll up on my profile for who I will be pairing Percy with.  
**


End file.
